Teach Me
by BluEyz91
Summary: A forbidden relationship. A taboo subject. What do you do when a teacher falls in love with a student? Romance/Angst/Drama Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Teach Me**

I got the idea for this story while reading a fanfic for Instant Star. It's called Don't Stand So Close To Me and was written by bubblebuttsbabe. I recommend all Instant Star lovers and Jommy fans to go read it, it's a WIP. The story was inspired by the novel Teach Me by R.A. Nelson and the song Don't Stand So Close to Me by the Police.

My story is going to be completely AU! I don't know who's alive and who's dead yet because I haven't gotten that far but this will be completely Slash! HP/SS! If you don't like that pairing then I suggest you don't read the story. Rating will be M even though it does not occur until later on, I don't want any surprised people flaming me. Genre is angst/romance/drama or whichever way you want it. Now on to the story!

* * *

It would be a forbidden romance

Shush don't say a word

He's barely legal

Still in school

He's ten years his senior

* * *

"Did you see him?"

"He's so hot!"

"There's no way he's our new teacher!"

Severus Snape smiled to himself as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everywhere he went it was the same thing, the fawning and sighs, girls having him constantly on their mind. Wavy black hair tied to the nape of his neck, a prominent nose that never failed to start rumors on the size of another part of his anatomy and tunnel eyes that gave the impression of his searching your soul made Severus out to be the epitome of sexy never mind the body he was hiding underneath the robes. He was excited as it was to be his first day teaching at his old school in his favorite position, potions. Turning the last corner Professor Snape entered the class and was ready to start his first day of what he hoped would be many years teaching.

"Good evening. My name is Professor Snape and I have been given the job of making you all proficient in the art of potion making during my stay here. I will start with roll-call."

"Brown Lavender"

A raised hand accompanied by loud giggles caused Professor Snape to smirk.

"Bulstrode Millicent"

"Here," replied a snobby looking girl.

"Granger Hermione"

"Here sir," came from a shy looking one.

"Draco Malfoy"

"Present," drawled an aristocratic looking young man.

"Potter Harry"

A head accompanied by a mess of hair slowly looked up. Emerald green eyes met obsidian black and Severus Snape lost his breath.

"Here sir," replied the divine looking young man also staring intently at his professor.

Turning his head from the sweetest temptation Severus Snape quickly finished taking attendance.

"Now that that is done we shall begin by taking a short theoretical test to see where you all stand, you have 20 minutes to complete the test, begin."

With that Severus Snape sat behind his desk to contemplate a certain young man named Harry Potter not knowing that a few feet away said man was planning on turning his new professor's world upside down.

_Tbc_

**A/N: So what do you think? Constructive criticism please. All mistakes are my own seeing as I have no beta. If you're up for the job please feel free to p.m. me. Slice of pizza to all reviewers. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites, they made me smile. =) I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter so here it is.

**Disclaimer:** Even though my mother says I should have been born a blonde I am a brunette and therefore do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. No profit is being made from this story because seriously who would pay for a story not even completed by an 18 year old girl?

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_

* * *

  
_

Watching would be like watching a car crash in the makes

Can't help but look despite knowing it's going to be disaster

He's no innocent but this isn't a teenage romance either

* * *

"Ah Severus how nice of you to join me, lemon drop?" inquired the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"No thank you Headmaster, how may I be of assistance?" replied Severus Snape.

"I believe you have met our Mr. Potter, is that correct?"

"Yes I have," was said calmly and without any of the inner turmoil that Severus was feeling. _Oh sweet Merlin! Does he suspect or know? I've barely said two words he can't know!_

"And what do you think of him?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand the question Headmaster."

"I wish for Harry to be tutored in defensive potions and defense against the dark arts. I fear the war is coming to its peak and he needs to be prepared. Do you believe he is up for the challenge, will you be willing to become his mentor of sorts?" asked the Headmaster with his fingers steepled underneath his chin.

"I believe he is greatly talented and I would be willing to tutor him." _Thank Merlin he doesn't know. Oh yes Headmaster your precious Golden Boy is indeed greatly talented… in the arts of seduction without even trying, shaggable indeed. _

As if sensing his thoughts the Headmaster turned calculating eyes on Severus.

"Harry Potter is more than a scar or boy wonder, he is generous and trusting by nature, and if I were to find out he's being used or mistreated you shall have a reason to see why I am so feared, is that understood Professor Snape?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well you may leave, I shall tell Mr. Potter about the arrangements myself."

For Harry Potter life just got a little more interesting. Oh sure battling an insane dark wizard that wanted you dead and tried every year without luck could be interesting, but it lost its appeal after a while. Oh no Harry was up for something new, something dangerous, someone name Professor Snape. Even though his glasses may contradict the statement Harry Potter was not blind, not blind at all. He knew when someone wanted him and he damn well knew he could have them if he wanted. Walking to the dormitory after his last class of the day Harry was stopped by someone calling his name.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Yes Professor McGonagall?"

"The Headmaster would like a word; he is fond of Curly Wurly Bars at the moment." The last was said with a roll of the eyes and a look upwards.

"Yes mam," was accompanied by a smile, no one could resist the humor of their Headmaster.

Changing directions Harry Potter slowly made his way down stairs to the Headmasters office all the while wondering what he had done wrong this time. Giving the name of the ridiculous candy the Headmaster was now attached to in front of the statue Harry made his way to the office on the winding stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

"You wished to see me Headmaster? I don't recall getting into any mischief yet."

Taking a moment to compose himself from laughing so hard the Albus replied, "No, no mischief yet," with a knowing look at the young teen with eyes of a man. "You have previously expressed a want for advanced tutoring, are you still in the same opinion Harry?"

"Yes sir, it would only increase my chances of defeating Voldemort once and for all and leaving me a somewhat normal life."

"Very well, Professor Snape has kindly consented to be your tutor until it is deemed you have learned all he can teach, I must ask you to try your best in these lessons because time is becoming of essence."

"Yes sir, when shall I start?"

"I shall leave the scheduling up to you and Professor Snape. Now do you think you can manage getting to the great hall without getting into any trouble?"

Chuckling, Harry Potter replied, "I'll try sir," and with a small smile and wave was gone.

* * *

A/N: The first couple of chapters are going to be pretty short but they should be picking up in length soon. Sorry about the long wait, I've been sick and am going to be at the doctors quite a lot this month. =( A week of bed rest, being the sick child sucks. Anyway thank you for reading and please drop a review to let me know what's on your mind. While you're at that you can check out my latest one-shot "With This Tear" (warning, it's a tear jerker). Forever the Snarry girl, BluEyz.


End file.
